This invention relates to a novel class of cyclooctene derivatives which are of interest in the aroma chemical field and to processes for their preparation. More particularly, this invention is directed to a particular class of hydroxy- or carbonyl-substituted cyclooctenes which are useful as aroma chemicals and/or intermediates in the synthesis of certain known aroma chemicals e.g., alpha-linalool, as well as processes for their preparation using synthetically derived starting materials--i.e., mixtures of dialkyl cyclooctadienes obtained, for example, by cyclodimerization of isoprene.
A variety of hydroxy- and carbonyl-substituted organic compounds are known in the art to possess aroma properties which are useful in the perfumery field. While some of these organic compounds can be, and are, produced commercially from synthetic or industrial sources, a significant portion of the commercial market still relies on natural products such as terpene and terpene derivatives. Further, even though a variety of established aroma compounds including hydroxy-aldehydes, esters, aldehydes, ketones and alcohols can be derived from these synthetic sources, there still exists a continuing need for new compounds which accent particular fragrances or other odorant properties in addition to more economic and convenient synthetic sources for the established compounds.